


Blame the Media

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Group Sex, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Porn Video, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sluttification, Technology, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: A collection of short stories themed around people being brainwashed by technology.
Kudos: 76





	1. Boob Tube

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites

Two weeks. Two weeks of staying in this shitty ass motel, waiting for the fumigators to tell her that she could go back home. Reyna wasn't a super patient woman, but if she had this forced vacation she might as well make use of it. That was not an easy task though: she didn't have her games, or her books, or really anything to distract her from the tedium of waiting. Reyna collapsed onto the surprisingly comfortable motel bed and, defeated, turned on the television to pass time. She browsed the limited hotel channels, showing barely a dozen free networks and everything else locked behind exorbitantly priced room upggrade bundles that Reyna had no interest in shelling out for. Her irritation giving way to boredom, she settled on a mediocre sitcom and relaxed.

All told it wasn't a bad show, Reyna thought. Not the cleverest, but it was so nice to just be able to lie down and turn her brain off for a little while. So that's what Reyna did, half zoned out and just rolling with the laugh tracks- until the show cut out suddenly. Instead of the suspension-of-disbelief stretching antics of the characters, Reyna's tv had cut in with what appeared to be a program from one of the pay-per-view networks. A very adult one, if the exposed cocks currently surrounding the woman on the television were any indication. Reyna was first caught off guard by the network change, but then quickly worried: was she being charged for this? Quickly turning off the tv, she picked up the hotel phone and quickly demanded answers from the help desk. It took several minutes of her calls being half-answered and then transfered before she finally received a conclusive, official answer: whatever issue had caused her to access this content unintentionally, it would not be charged to her room. Relieved, Reyna turned the television back on and decided to just lie down and enjoy whatever came on. It was a stressful time after all, and while she wasn't planning on it she wouldn't say no to free porn in this situation.

Reyna was half disappointed when the screen was only showing the regularly scheduled sitcom again, but if it meant her tv was working normally she'd take it. She had once again zoned out, letting the repetitive story beats and predictable punchlines wash over her, when it happened again. She almost didn't even realize that it had happened, the transition felt seamless to her uninterested, half-asleep brain, but sure enough the sitcom had stopped playing some time ago. What she was watching now was, without doubt, the setup to a particularly shameless porno. Just as cliched in writing as the sitcom was, but Reyna had to admit these people were probably better actors. The uncensored views of their full breasts and impressively sized dicks helped boost their rating in Reyna's mind too. It wasn't until her hand had traveled between her legs that Reyna realized at some point she had removed her clothes and thrown them off the bed in a heap. Whenever she had done that, it was good planning as it made this part so much easier. 

Her half-lidded eyes glued to the screen, Reyna's right hand plunged into her already soaked cunt. She hadn't thought she'd already be so wet or so desperate, but the overwhelming lust driving her sleepy movements was clearly prepared to do what's needed to satisfy her. Her left hand groped and mauled one of her own tits as she watched the girl on tv being pounded from behind into a very soft-looking mattress. Reyna's targeted dual-assault on her body filled the dazed woman with energy at last, the energy to moan and scream and beg to take the place of the woman on the tv, who was currently having her cunt filled by the man from earlier, while some new woman rode her face. Reyna had masturbated plenty in her life, but never had the sensations felt so all-consuming. If it felt this good to pleasure herself, she could only imagine how good it would feel to be taken and used for pleasure over and over by others. So imagine she did, no longer needing the visuals on screen she closed her eyes and drove herself to an orgasm so powerful that after she was done shakin and twitching and screaming... she simply collapsed, spent. No more energy left, Reyna fell asleep.

Reyna had lovely dreams that night, of being fucked on camera like the porn actresses she had watched. Vivid erotic landscapes populated her head, each fantasy its own ever-expanding source of lust. She was soaked when she woke up, her pussy still sore but even more desperate for attention than ever before. Not feeling particularly up to getting out of bed, Reyna simply turned on the television again. Weirdly enough, the date on the channel guide was completely off. It displayed almost a full 10 days after what it had shown yesterday. Reyda groaned, seemed nothing in this motel could be expected to work. In a much more exciting change, Reyna found that all the basic channels were now displaying nothing but hardcore pornography. A woman eating out another girl with intense manic desire. A woman surrounded by no less than five cocks, working to catch as much cum on her face and in her mouth as possible. A woman pinned between two men, one filling her pussy and one inside her ass, both slamming into her at full speed. All different forms of sexual debauchery, but strangely all with the same girl. Reyna had to admit she was pretty cute though, at least from what she could tell in her still not quite awake state. Even if she wasn't, Reyna'd love to shove the mystery woman's face between her legs and feel her tongue explore all the sensitive areas desperately in need of attention right now. It was this fantasy that Reyna was pleasuring herself to when the door opened. In her lust and sleep addled state, she must not have heard the door. The maid didn't shy away though, seeing Reyna's naked form gleaming with sweat and arousal, instead she just beckoned Reyna to follow her. Thinking, as she had the rest of her stay here, that she really didn't have anything better to do, Reyna followed.

-

Reyna's phone rang, much to her irritation. It was probably those stupid fumigators trying to tell her the house was safe or her landlord again asking why she hadn't moved back in. She'd angrily sigh if she could, but the cock fucking her throat while she limply hung her head off the bed was preventing most noises from escaping. Thankfully the man on the other end who was pounding her tight ass (Reyna, having already had her pussy filled twice, decided to let them mix things up), grabbed the phone and rejected the call. Even if Reyna had picked up, she probably wouldn't have been able to talk much with the cameras rolling and everything. Reyna didn't mind though, after all, wasn't it so nice to just be able to lie down and turn her brain off for a little while?


	2. Dance Like Nobody's Watching

Blake couldn't believe his luck, what looked to be a high quality MP3 player was just... left there, on the bus seat. Moving quickly before anyone else noticed, he snatched it up and put it in his pocket. It wasn't until he was off the bus and safely home that he took it out and examined it. It looked like a brand he was familiar with, but the display wasn't working right. He couldn't see what songs were on it, or even access any menus at all. The only available options he could see were "PLAY", power, and the volume controls. Thankfully it wasn't completely busted, after a minute or two of trying he was able to connect the small device to his wireless earbuds. Blake wasn't sure what sort of music he'd be hearing on this, but given he seemed to have no way of changing it he hoped for something decent. 

When the music started, Blake was pleasantly surprised. The songs were some high energy pop, in a language Blake couldn't quite pin down. It wasn't exactly Blake's usual mix but he was digging it. The songs seemed light yet frantic, and filled Blake with a sort of restless cheer, an unmistakeable drive to do _something_ even if he couldn't pin down exactly what it was. Blake had meant to relax at home after his day at work, but he suddenly felt like taking advantage of this new energy to go get some last minute shopping done. With his new playlist acting as the soundtrack for his day, Blake left his apartment, his steps carrying a little more bounce than when he had come home.

As he traveled, the cute, insistent pop music continued blaring in his ears. By now it had been a full hour of this, and Blake was beginning to realize something was wrong... he wasn't nearly as cute as his music and that needed fixed! Thankfully he had a very naturally androgynous frame, so it was as easy as going into the costume shop in the mall and picking out the cutest, sluttiest idol outfit they sold. The cashier had been sorta surprised to see how eager Blake was to buy it, but after Blake promised to come back after closing to show the guy how eager Blake really was, the flustered employee had just let him walk out with it! Blake rushed to the mall restroom and changed into the obscene performer's costume, throwing his old clothes in the garbage as he did. This outfit felt _perfect_! Blake would never need those bland old clothes again, not when he had this tight top wrapped around his chest that let everyone see his hard, sensitive nipples, or the short skirt that showed off his well-shaped hips and tempting ass, or the heels that forced his walk into a seductive sway just to move around. As he looked in the mirror and adjusted the wig on his head, Blake was sure he was finally cute and slutty enough to make the music proud!

He hadn't even left the restroom before that was put to the test the first time, a random customer walking in was taken aback by the distracted boy idol gently grooving to the music in his ears, but once Blake had lowered to his knees and offered to show off the rhythm he was feeling, the man couldn't complain. Blake was overjoyed as he sank his head down onto the man's cock, savoring every inch as it slid over his tongue. The accidental intruder moaned deeply as he enjoyed the unexpected oral, beginning to thrust his hips against the boy's face, bringing himself closer to orgasm. It wasn't much longer before Blake was happily swallowing down each jet of cum the man shot into his throat. Picking himself off the floor and thanking the stranger for the practice, Blake went back to the mall to kill the time until he could properly reward that poor costume shop worker for being so understanding.

-

If it was a way to pass time Blake was looking for, he'd certainly found one. Surrounded on both sides by strangers, being spitroasted behind the mall's employee-only parking zone after absentmindedly walking through there, with multiple others clearly waiting in line for their turns with the eager submissive boy... Blake was in heaven. This was the perfect way to enjoy his music, he could feel each beat hammer through him every time a cock thrusted into him. He tried to moan in time with his songs, when he wasn't screaming in pleasure from another orgasm being fucked out of him, or sucking devotedly on a new cock in front of his face. It was during all this that his MP3 player finally died, and despite the volume of the cheers and slapping of skin on skin, Blake heard silence. For a moment, he wondered how he had got to this point. Dressed like some slutty popstar, covered in cum, being taken by people he's never met... was this what he wanted? And then he felt the cock in his ass twitch and tense as the person behind him released a hot load of cum deep inside his ass... and it was like the music had never stopped. His whole body shivering in pleasure, Blake made a mental note to apologize to the only employee in the mall who he'd actually planned on fucking, since it seemed his dance card was already full for the day.


	3. Lost in the Rhythm

Ella sat at home, bored, like she did most days. Nothing to do, nothing to watch, nothing to play, just absolutely nothing. She simply existed, for an indeterminate of time, utterly underwhelmed with her time stuck in her apartment. It was one of those days where it truly felt like nothing at all was happening, anywhere, least of all in her apartment. Stuck in a bubble with no way to kill time.

It was after her fourth frustrated sigh that she received a text from her roommate, a link to an app to help her pass some time. Ella didn't usually like the idea of downloading apps that weren't on her phones official store but she'd already played every half-interesting mobile game there to death, so she bit the bullet and downloaded the app, sending her roommate a quick message of thanks for the link. Once it had finished downloading, Ella was able to tell it was a rhythm game of sorts. It made sense, she did like those types of games so it was a good thing to send her way. With nothing else to do, Ella went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and loaded up the game while leaning over the counter.

She had to admit, this was a pretty good rhythm game, she'd never heard of it before but the tracks were pretty solid. Great beats, flashy notes that were hard to miss, and some absolutely stunning backgrounds. It was pretty difficult for the early stages of the game, but it didn't take long for her to get in the zone and focus on the beats of the game. A couple tracks in, it was just so easy to focus on absolutely nothing but the weaving of the beat maps and the way the note track traveled over the almost psychedelic backgrounds of the game. Ella's fingers practically moved on their own, hitting notes before her eyes could even process them fully. The music itself had this amost pulsing, deep rhythm to it that she couldn't help but wiggle her hips to, leaned over the counter as she was. Her swaying was stopped abruptly when she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her hips.

Under normal circumstances, Ella figured, she'd probably have turned around to see who it was, or told them off for so rudely grabbing her... but she was _really_ into the game she was playing, and besides it was probably just her roommate so why bother ruining her full combo just to double check what she already knew? Ignoring the firm grasp of her lower body, she continued playing her new game. Ella was similarly uninterested when she felt her skirt being flipped up and her panties being pulled down. Her roommate had seen plenty worse in the years they'd lived together, after all. It wasn't until she felt the wet tongue dive into her tight ass she started to get annoyed.

"Hey!" Ella shouted at her roommate without taking her eyes off the screen. "Warn a girl first, you almost ruined my combo."

She felt a mumbled vibration between her round asscheeks, and assumed it was the relevant apology. Now acclimated to the oral attention to her rear, Ella was once again confident in her note tapping skills and finished the song she was on, pausing a moment to catch her breath amid the growing arousal before progressing to the next addictive song. She had to admit the game was the most fun rhythm game she'd played in years, so in exchange for sending her this, what was a little ass eating between friends? As the songs continued to increase in difficulty though, she found the growing heat between her legs to be a much bigger distraction than her roommate's overly eager tongue. The arousal leaking down her legs was getting to be extremely noticeable to her.

"Hey, can the dipshit in my ass actually do something about all the tension he's causing!?" Ella called out to her friend behind her, and felt the face vanish from between her lower cheeks. As she felt a hard shaft begin to rub against her well-teased asshole, Ella cut him off quick.

"Nuh-uh, no fucking way am I gonna get back in my zone if you keep messing around back there," she yelled. "Put that thing where it counts or so help me-"

Ella was cut off by the hard dick of her roommate pushing unannounced into her dripping cunt. She couldn't complain really, about time her roommate was useful. She moaned in blissful relief as she was filled and could finally get back to her game, letting her body get into the rhythm of the frequent thrusts as her hands and mind stayed in the rhythm of the various songs. She had made it to the final set of songs, and no amount of intense, deep fucking was gonna throw her off now. Ella could feel her body steadily approaching climax as she completed each successive maximum difficulty song. She tensed up as she grew hotter, squeezing around the thick cock inside her as she was mercilessly fucked into the counter she leaned on. With a few final triumphant taps and a loud scream of complete satisfaction, Ella had the most fulfilling orgasm she could ever remember, and it was mere seconds before her newly-satisfied pussy was filled with waves of hot cum by her roommate. She felt the man behind her pull out, and Ella stayed there, panting, enjoying the amazing yet somewhat melancholy afterglow of finishing a really, really good game. It wasn't until Ella heard the front door close she realized two things:

1\. Ella didn't have a roommate.  
2\. She was painfully aware that there was absolutely, positively, _nothing_ to do tomorrow.


End file.
